The Robbery Chapter Twelve
by susanb51
Summary: Keith has been taken hostage and tries to escape from the three bank robbers.


The Robbery

Chapter Twelve:

It was already too late. Just a short distance away Keith could see the ranger station. His shoulder was killing him from the stress of rowing. He'd popped open every last stitch. Though the bleeding was slow it was effective and Keith knew he needed some help and soon if he and Angie were to escape.

"Come on baby," Keith said with a smile. He again took Angie's hand and pulled her to the back door of the ranger cabin. She went willingly.

Keith wasn't listening to her protests anyway. He was so hardheaded. Perhaps that was a plus for a performer she thought to herself. It was obvious he didn't take 'No' for an answer once he'd made up his mind. Still it was nice to have him holding her hand even if he was acting strange and nervous. "It must be the pain," she concluded.

Up the back steps they rushed and Keith snatched open the back door not even bothering to knock. Immediately Keith knew something was deadly wrong. He had barely gotten the door open when two male feet came into view. Keith could see the ranger's brown, hiking boots.

As Keith pushed the door open further, the rest of the legs of the ranger came into view. And so did the blood stain splattered all around. Keith had already seen this kind of display before. The ranger lay dead.

"Oh, god," the words breathed from Keith's lips.

Angelina was right behind him and though he tried to hold her back she

pushed herself into the cabin and stared in shock at the sight of the murdered ranger on the floor. "Oh, my! What's happened here," Angelina whispered.

Suddenly the door yanked out of Keith's startled hand and a familiar voice boomed, "Welcome kiddies. Your just in time." It was Frank.

Frank's huge strong hand reached around the door and grabbed Keith by his shirt front. With one pull, Keith was slung like a rag doll onto the hard wooden floor of the cabin at the feet of the dead ranger. He landed hard and his head slammed into the floor stunning him temporarily. Keith sat up dazed and rubbed his brow to clear his blurry vision.

Then Joseph spoke. "Well, looks like you couldn't take my advice. I knew my daughter was dumb but I had hoped you'd be smarter, Mr. Partridge. From the looks of your T-shirt I think you may have popped a stitch or two. Don't be concerned. In a few minutes that little bit of blood loss won't matter to either of you."

Angelina looked on in confusion. What in the world was happening? Why was her daddy in here with a dead man? Why was his friend throwing Keith around when they all knew he was hurt? Why did her dad sound so mean and evil and what was that cryptic message for Keith supposed to mean?

"Daddy. I don't understand. What's going on," Angie questioned with a fearful voice.

"Shut up you little idiot! Can't you see? Look around. I've killed the ranger and now I have to get rid of my two little witnesses." Frank's cruel eyes centered on his daughter.

He spoke to Frank."I'll get rid of Angie. You can take care of Mr. Partridge." Joseph walked calmly and stood over Keith. "I had hoped for a different outcome. You can see we stayed behind since it was obvious you'd choose escape. The boat ride was the only logical solution, Keith. Once again you tried to be the hero and save the world. Sorry kid, in real life there ain't no happy endings."

Keith glared but said nothing. Frantically his eyes scanned the room. Frank held his pistol as always pointed at Keith. The front door was too far away to reach it before getting shot. The back door was blocked by Mr. Moretti. Lying beside the ranger was Moretti's rifle. It too was out of reach.

Angie stood shaking her head in confusion and shock. "I don't understand. What is this? Why are you doing this? What do you mean you're going to get rid of me?" Tears streamed down her stunned face.

Keith felt so heartbroken for the girl having to see her father's true existence. He just sat and waited hoping for a chance. His vision was fine now but his wound kept slowly seeping.

Moretti gave his daughter a dirty look. 'You're stupid just like your mother. All this time I've been right under your nose and you still aren't smart enough to know a devil when you see one. Just shut up. Time's up. Frank finish up with Keith and I'll meet you outside at the boat. Bring my rifle with you."

Without another word Joe grabbed Angelina viciously by the arm and pulled the crying girl out the back door. He kicked the door behind him closed. He didn't want either of the teenagers to watch the other one die.

Frank towered over Keith. "You know," Frank bragged, "Joseph knew you'd opt to escape. So, we sent Kevin to get the money at the warehouse. When he gets back we''ll be leaving the country. Of course, you and Angelina will miss all that cause you'll be dead. You know, Keith, I really do like you so I think I'll just break your neck. It's quicker and it won't hurt you as much. Plus it's quieter. Don't want to disturb the neighbors with any more shooting."

As Frank bent sideways to put his revolver in his pant's pocket, both Keith and Frank were temporarily distracted by the sound of a helicopter circling overhead. The sound of boots racing across the roof and front porch of the ranger station made Frank take his eyes off Keith and looked toward the front door.

That was all the time Keith needed. He crawled instantly and grabbed Moretti's rifle from off the floor. He used the butt of the gun to slam into Frank's left knee. Frank howled with pain bending forward. Then Keith used his left leg to kick Frank's right knee knocking the giant to the floor. Using the gun like a baseball bat, Keith crashed the gun into Frank's face. The big blob of a man pitched silently onto the floor.

The front cabin door was nearly torn open and like silent ninjas three men in cammo appeared but Keith wasn't waiting to see who they were or why they'd come. Like lightening he was up and out the back door after Joseph and Angelina.

Outside Joe was holding Angelina by the throat. Her pale face registered the pain she was feeling and she looked close to passing out. Keith knew the feeling. That had been him outside the bank yesterday morning.

Keith stared at Joe in confusion. He had red dots of light all over his body. It took Keith a moment to realize it was the red lights of assault rifles trained on their target.

Quickly Keith looked around. From the roof and from nearly every tree and bush were trained ex-military men and all their weapons were centered on Frank. Overhead the helicopter still hovered.

"Let the girl go and lay flat on the ground," came a booming voice from high above.

Frank laughed. "Stay back. I'll kill her."

Keith had heard enough. He'd never held a gun or fired a gun in his young life. Remembering watching old westerns with his father, Keith cocked the rifle and pointed it at Joseph. He had a better shot from his angle than anyone and Keith took it. He pulled the trigger and blasted a huge hole into the shoulder of Joseph Moretti.

The pain forced Joseph to let Angelina go. Keith bolted forward throwing the rifle away like garbage and catching Angie as she fell gasping to the ground. The men fired. As Keith sprawled across the ground with Angelina protected in his arms, Joseph was riddled with bullets. With his dying breath he produced an evil laugh that echoed through the woods.

Still gasping from strangulation, Angelina stared at Keith and kept her arms wrapped around his chest. Her eyes were huge with fear and Keith pulled her to him kissing her hair and rocking her gently in his lap.

"It's okay baby," Keith cooed in her ear. "It's okay. I'm here. Your safe, baby. It all gonna be okay." He held her tight as she still tried to catch her breath.

From inside the cabin came another shot and Angelina nearly clawed her way out of Keith's grasp with fear. "No, no, no, no," she kept whispering in his ear as if she couldn't stop.

Keith was startled too by the gunshot but he just kept hold of the girl and repeated over and over in response. 'I got you. I got you. It's okay. We're both okay."

In a few seconds both teenagers were surrounded by the men in cammo. "Oh, no," Keith thought. "Who were these men? What did they want?" He held onto Angie and waited.

A tall, muscular man stepped forward and stared down at the two kids still embracing on the ground. "Keith? I'm Paul Trenton. I'm a friend of Reuben Kincaid. I was sent to find you by Reuben and your mom Shirley. Both of the suspects have been subdued. Let me help you both up." Paul reached out his hand.

Angie let out a blood curdling scream of fear and buried her head into Keith's chest. Her body trembled in terror. This had been too much for her. She was barely hanging on to her sanity.

Keith held her tighter and soothed her with his voice. "I'm here my baby. I won't let anyone touch you. I'm here for you, Angie. I'm here."

Keith shook his head at Paul refusing his outstretched hand. Keith gathered Angie deeper into an embrace and then with the last of his strength he pulled himself and Angelina up off the ground.

For a moment, Keith thought he would pass out. He too was still injured and bleeding but he swallowed and took a deep breath of air clutching Angie in his now shaky arms.

"There's still one more somewhere out there, Keith mumbled exhausted to Paul. " I know they called him Kevin. Joe said he went to get the money. They were planning to rob some other place near Escondido. A warehouse."

Paul smiled at Keith. "I'll let the police know. They're on their way. We are here just for you. I can see you've been shot as well. You're a bloody mess. Let's get you to a hospital. My men can watch the girl and make sure she is okay."

"NO!" Keith held Angie and backed away from Paul. "I'm not leaving with out her. Look at her. She's in shock. That maniac was her father. I'm taking her with me to the hospital. She needs a doctor as much as I do. She helped save my life and I'm going to do the same for her." Keith stood staring in defiance.

Paul smiled again and held up his hands in defeat. "Okay. Keith that's fine. We'll drive you both. I don't mind if the young lady comes along. Let's get you some medical help. We'll do it your way. Relax. We're here to help."

Paul signaled with his finger in a circular pattern and a cammo Hummer came from around the corner of the ranger cabin. The helicopter started to descend to the ground but the sight and noise sent Angie into hysterics.

Over and over she screamed and struggled in Keith's arms. The noisy machine was too much and the idea of flying was sending her even further over the edge. Keith knew it instantly.

"No,no. Back that thing up. Get it out of here. No, She can't take it," Keith yelled over the blades and whirling of the copter as he held tight to Angelina.

Paul sent the pilot a silent signal and the copter flew off and circled above them. "Keith, son, please. We have to get you to a doctor. I know your worried about the girl but you are in more danger. Your bleeding is much worse now that your holding onto this struggling girl. We've got to check you into a hospital and get some blood started for you. Work with me okay?"

"Why can't we go in the Hummer? Angie won't be afraid in a car. I can't let her go." Keith stood there waiting for Paul's decision. Paul nodded in agreement and ushered the two kids toward the car. Angie went quietly.

Keith never took his arms from around her. He got in the car still holding the girl to his chest. Inside she snuggled in his arms and whimpered like a child. She rocked herself and with each passing moment she drove herself further and further toward insanity.

Paul watched from the front seat. What a sight. Rueben had been right. Keith was something else. With no thought of his own discomfort the boy sat thinking only of the crazy girl in his arms. Once Keith looked at Paul and the driver with a touch of suspicion but he spoke not a word to either of them.

The twenty minute ride to the hospital was almost done in silence. Keith held Angelina and kissed her fingers and hair. She sat unblinking and in total shock. It was as if she could no longer think or talk or respond to anything except the warmth of Keith.

Keith knew Paul was right. His whole right side was soaked in blood. His arms trembled and his breath felt weak and shaky. He was inches from passing out but he had to hold on to Angie until they were both safely at the hospital.

Paul had radioed ahead. The Hummer had the latest in technological advancements. Reuben and Shirley had been contacted and the copter had been dispatched to bring them to the hospital in Escondido. Police had been informed about Joseph, Frank, and Kevin. Medical staff were on alert and waiting with both surgical and psychological doctors.

As the Hummer arrived in the Emergency Room entrance, the hospital workers converged on the vehicle. As the left door opened, Angelina collapsed in shock and fell almost out the door finally releasing her hold on Keith. She was placed in a wheel chair and rolled away for evaluation. She sat up stiffly and stared into nothingness.

Keith was worse off physically. As the doctors tore open the right door, the seat next to Keith was totally soaked with his blood. He made one attempt to extract himself from the car but his weaken body gave out. He plunged into a comatose state. He was hefted unceremoniously out of the Hummer and onto a gurney and rolled immediately toward the intensive care unit.

Inside the hospital, Angelina was taken to the psychological ward. She was a shell of a girl. Doctors asked questions, poked her with needles, flashed lights in her eyes but she made no noise, no motion, no response to any of it. The doctors knew this was not a simple case of shock. This was a total psychotic episode. It would be a long time before Angelina would ever be able to leave a hospital again. Mentally she had a long road ahead of her.

Shirley Partridge and Reuben Kincaid arrived fifteen minutes after Angelina and Keith had been deposited at the Escondido Memorial Hospital. Police had gotten them up to date on some of the recent aspects of the kidnapping. With Joseph and Frank dead and Keith and Angelina unable to talk as of yet; there were still many unanswered questions. After several tests it was determined that Keith was in dire need of several pints of O Positive blood. Shirley offered but Reuben insisted it be from him.

"Shirley, your kids are going to need their mother strong and healthy. Especially Keith. Let me give the blood. Then you'll be strong enough to nurse Keith back to health. Besides, I can stay as a guest and get a few home cooked meals not to mention make that boy stay home before he gets his famous butt killed," Reuben complained in frustration.

Shirley had laughed at his grumpiness but she agreed that he was the better choice since she had five kids to think about. Thank goodness her mother Amanda Renfrew had agreed to watch Laurie, Danny, Chris, and Tracy until she got back.

Reuben was taken into a quiet room and the blood was extracted and though he complained the entire time it was all for show. He was thrilled that Keith had been found and that all he needed was some blood. What was a little blood between friends?

Shirley had spoken to Keith's doctor. His name was Dr. Adam Philippe. Dr. Philippe was calm and bright and old enough to be Shirley's father.

"Mrs. Partridge, I am sure your son is going to be fine. The blood levels were dangerously low but with Keith's young age and resiliency he will be up and annoying his brothers and sisters in a few days. I want him to stay and rest but as soon as I feel he is ready he'll be discharged and you'll be on your way home."

"You know I want to see him, intensive care or not,"Shirley stated respectfully but with a determined tone. "I'll also be sleeping next to his bed. No one is coming anywhere near my son for at least a week without my permission. This was too close for my comfort. Are you sure he is going to be alright?"

Dr. Philippe smiled. "Mrs. Partridge, though Keith is unconscious, and to a mother he's going to look pale and pitiful, I assure you these pints of blood and some serious sleep will go a long way in getting your son up and out of here. The nurses have been gossiping about your son since he arrived. He sounds like a cross between a knight in shinning armor and Superman."

"He may well be; but, to me he is my seventeen year old baby and I'm going to keep a close eye on him. No more wild trips for Keith. I may just ground him so I can keep him locked safely in his room," she chuckled at the thought. "Thank you again doctor. What room is he in?"

"That would be ICU 4B. Nice and quiet though, okay? He'll awaken on his own as his body recovers. Try and get some rest yourself. I'll be in to check on him again later tonight. Good bye, Mrs. Partridge." The doctor gave her one more kind smile and off he headed for his hospital rounds.

As Shirley turned toward the ICU area she ran smack into Paul. She threw her arms around him and he stared in surprise. "Why Shirley," Paul teased, "Are you flirting with me?"

Shirley grabbed his face and kissed him boldly on the lips. "That is my thank you kiss for saving my son. I can't thank you enough. I am so glad you and Reuben are friends. Are you looking for Reuben? If so he is in room 243 right down this hall. He gave blood for Keith and they're making him stay overnight to recover."

"That's exactly where I was headed. Say Shirley, You should have seen your kid. He was something else. He shot one of the kidnappers right in the shoulder. It was a perfect shot. Where'd he learn to shoot like that? And when he jumped and grabbed the girl it was like watching a stuntman in action." Paul's voice was full of awe. "That kid would make a great army soldier."

"Good heaven's! That's enough! I don't think I want to hear another word. You are going to give me gray hair. My son has never held a gun in his life so I have no idea how he shot anyone. It might be best if I don't get any more information for a while. We are talking about my teenage son not some sharpshooter. And just for the record I do not want my son to join the military at least not for another four or five years.. You do know I'm his mother, correct?" Shirley stared in surprise at the news she had just gotten about Keith.

Paul laughed. "Yes, ma'am. I know your the mom. Sounds like that boy can do more than sing though. It was a pleasure to see and I am glad my team could help you and my buddy Reuben. Don't stay mad at me okay? I'll just go entertain Reuben and get out of your graying hair. Catch ya later, Shirley." Paul marched off around the corner.

Shirley took a deep breath. What in the world had Keith been doing these last twenty four hours? And did she really want to know?


End file.
